


Permata di Malam

by sillo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, RIKUJOUBU!!!, just action everywhere?, phantom thief!AU, police!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillo/pseuds/sillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangan Anzu ditarik oleh pemuda berjubah putih; memaksanya untuk menyusuri gedung-gedung pencakar langit di gelap malam. Ah, hatinya berderu meminta pertolongan pada polisi di bawah sana.</p>
<p>--inilah nasibnya, Anzu, si 'permata' yang diincar para pemburu harta.</p>
<p>(Tentang Anzu, dan mantan anak klub lari bila harus berseteru di dunia gelap--)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permata di Malam

**Author's Note:**

> Memakai AU yang diangkat menjadi event dan gacha Ensemble Stars--yaitu event Phantom Thief vs Detective dan gacha polisi.
> 
> Peran disesuaikan dengan event tersebut.
> 
> Di cerita ini, Anzu jadi 'harta' yang diincar oleh para pencuri, termasuk Phantom Thief.
> 
> Sebenarnya cerita ini dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi penulis yang mau mengkhayal soal anak rikujoubu kejar-kejaran ww
> 
> Selamat membaca! :)

Derap langkahnya begitu gesit melawan arah angin yang menerpa surai-surai emasnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat Anzu, sesekali mengajak gadis tersebut untuk mengikutinya melompat. Awalnya Anzu mau menolak tapi kalau dia nekat melakukannya, Ia hanya akan mati sia-sia bila tangan tersebut melepaskannya jatuh ke tanah yang jauhnya puluhan meter itu.  
  
Sisi positifnya, Anzu serasa berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat pemandangan kota kala malam. Negatifnya, ia sedang diculik seorang anggota Knights.  
  
Anzu antara kaget dan tidak ketika si Phantom Thief pirang itu mengajaknya melompat ke angkasa lalu menyusuri gedung-gedung dengan 'sayap'nya. Oke; namanya Phantom Thief pasti melakukannya dengan elegan, berisiko namun berhasil. Tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri yang mengalaminya merupakan pukulan tersendiri.  
  
"Ufufu, sedikit takut, Anzu-chan?"  
  
Suara penculik asing di depannya terdengar campur aduk; maskulin dan feminim sekaligus. Anzu memilih untuk diam daripada menjawab; setidaknya hatinya masih waspada pada statusnya yang sedang diculik. Pria di depannya pun tak memaksanya untuk menjawab namun menunjukkan senyuman maklum--Anzu mengerti walaupun ia tak dapat melihat bagian wajahnya yang ditutupi topeng.  
  
Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya Anzu bersentuhan langsung dengan orang yang berusaha menculiknya. Tentu saja sedikit dalam hatinya terbesit rasa takut; sebelumnya semua penculik-penculik hanya akan terjerat sel penjara sebelum benar-benar berhasil membawanya. Atau sedikit lebih lama sebelum rumor itu menyebar, ia selalu aman bersama Sakuma-san--entah kenapa bersamanya seperti berada di dalam 'sangkar' yang menelannya dalam gelap hingga tak terjamah siapapun.  
  
Anzu tak mengerti; ke mana Tsukasa yang pada detik-detik sebelum pirang ini 'menjemput'-nya seharusnya masih berada di dekat sisinya. Ia tahu penjagaan di sekitarnya sedang lebih longgar dari biasa karena semua orang sedang menjalani misinya masing-masing--tetapi bukannya seharusnya ada Tsukasa? Ia harus menanyakannya nanti. Kalau dia bisa kembali pulang ke tangan polisi tentunya.  
  
Hal rinci tentang Knights selalu disembunyikan dari telinganya, kecuali mengenai 'kau harus menghindar dan minta tolong bila bertemu mereka'. Namun ia juga sedikit-sedikit mengetahui tentang organisasi pencuri ini, betapa mereka berbahaya dan sebuah ancaman bagi polisi. Satu hal lagi yang mengganggunya, ternyata Phantom Thief itu bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia kira dan ketika ia ditarik paksa untuk menjejak keluar dari tempat amannya, Anzu hanya bisa membisu dalam dua hal: keindahan dan rasa terkejut.  
  
"--'duh," dalam lompatannya yang kesekian, Anzu tak sengaja mengalami salah pendaratan, yang membuat kakinya ngilu. Pria yang menculiknya berhenti melangkah untuk melihat keadaannya yang seperti melekat ke lantai. Ngilu sekali--rasanya ia tak mau lanjut berlari-melompat lagi, walaupun bibirnya ia kunci terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya.  
  
"Anzu-chan?"  
  
Anzu meraih tangan si Pirang di depannya, lalu mencoba membuat kaki-kakinya kembali menopang badannya. Ia harus menggigit bibirnya karena nyeri yang makin merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun sedikit menggerakan lidah untuk berucap, "...bisa."  
  
"Mou, Anzu-chan, jangan memaksakan diri,"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan menyentuh kakinya, lalu mengerti itulah jemari yang mencoba merangkulnya dan... menggendongnya. Refleks, yang Anzu lakukan malah mencengkram jas putihnya semakin erat, seperti melakukan kuda-kuda agar pria itu semakin mudah membawanya. Lagi ia melihat sang pria menorehkan senyuman lalu membuka katup bibirnya.  
  
"Pegangan yang kuat, ya, Anzu-chan."  
  
Anzu agak terlena dengan betapa lembut suara yang mengusik telinganya.  
  
NGIUNG NGIUNG.  
  
\--Sayangnya, seperdetik berlalu, ada suara sirine yang tentu sangat dibenci para pencuri.  
  
Si Pirang segera membuat dirinya dan Anzu bersandar--atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi--pada tembok-tembok tinggi tak beraturan alhasil arsitektur cantik gedung yang sedang dijejakinya. Ketika Anzu mencoba melirik ke pria yang dari tadi 'menemani'nya, ia melihat raut yang begitu berbeda. Anzu selalu terpukau dengan senyum lembutnya, namun kali ini raut yang Anzu liat adalah pandangan yang tajam dan serius. Ah. Inilah raut seorang Phantom Thief yang asli bila bertemu dengan penegak hukum, pikirnya.  
  
Di bawah mulai penuh dengan anggota-anggota kepolisian, ada yang wajahnya asing, ada pun yang Anzu kenal. Rasanya ingin ia menjerit sekerasnya sekarang, memanggil wajah-wajah familiar, tetapi ia tahu bahwa tak mungkin suaranya sampai--tak juga suaranya dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya, karena ketinggian ini 'agak' menantang bulu kuduknya.  
  
Sementara pria pirang di sampingnya terlihat mengotak-atik sesuatu dibalik jas putihnya. Sebuah alat untuk pelariannya dari polisi-polisi yang mengepung. Sebenarnya mereka di bawah hanya terlihat seperti butir beras yang acak-acakan, bahkan tak mengetahui lokasi pasti sang pencuri ada di mana. Mungkin memang sudah strategi mereka, mungkin hanya untung belaka, pencuri pirang di sampingnya juga terlihat terkunci di tempatnya.  
  
Mungkin sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terkunci.  
  
"Lihat, ya, Anzu-chan,"  
  
Sebuah lampu hijau dilemparkan ke arah utara, mencuri fokus mata Anzu, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi terang ketika letaknya sudah cukup jauh dengan sang pelempar. Dan... meledak.  
  
Kedipan mata Anzu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik, tapi ketika matanya mencoba melirik ke bawah formasi kepungan polisi terhadap mereka sudah tiada. Ia dapat melihat polisi arak-arakan mencari sumber ledakan _di Selatan_ , mereka semua seperti yakin seratus persen ledakan gas di sana adalah penanda keberadaan sang Phantom Thief. Belum lagi, kecerdikan penculiknya tak sebatas itu, saat Anzu mengalihkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba sudah ada dummy yang terpasang lalu terbang melewati gedung-gedung yang membuat para polisi makin bergegas mengikuti rentetan jebakan tersebut.  
  
Sekali lagi Anzu hanya bisa membisu terpukau.  
  
"Ayo, Anzu-chan," saat Anzu terdiam dalam lamunannya, ia merasa ditarik lalu dibawa pria tersebut di bawah segulung kain.  
  
Mereka segera terbang lagi.  
  
-× × ×-  
  
Polisi berkulit tan di bawah naungan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, bingung seketika saat mobilnya baru sampai ia melihat rekan-rekannya berlarian... mengejar dummy.  
  
Ia melihat sejenak ketika lampu itu tiba-tiba mengambang di angkasa, dari arah selatan lampu itu meledakkan gasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu berbentuk seseorang lepas landas ke angkasa dari arah serupa, namun mata dan instingnya dapat memastikan itu sebuah dummy belaka. Matanya yang setajam harimau di malam hari pun dapat memandang segalanya dengan sempurna, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana pada rekan-rekan polisinya yang kunjung berlarian, tetapi menarik mereka secara fisik hanya akan terlihat seperti penyiksaan.  
  
"Ado-chan-senpai," suara beraura semangat memanggilnya dari pikirannya yang penuh, "kok semuanya berarah ke Selatan dan sekitarnya, ya? Seperti jebakan daze!"  
  
Ah.  
  
Mendengar junior detektifnya, ia bergegas mengandalkan seluruh penglihatan dan instingnya, lalu seperti refleks, kakinya begitu saja berlari menuju Utara. Ia melirik ke arah Tenma sebagai sebuah aba-aba dan sang detektif pun dengan senang hati meluncur dengan kaki-kakinya.  
  
Mata Adonis kembali menangkap bayangan mencurigakan melayang di udara.  
  
Ia segera mengambil pistolnya yang bertengger di sabuknya, mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu rasanya posisinya sudah tepat, ia langsung mengarahkan lengannya ke arah bayang-bayang yang mengusik benaknya, meluncurkan satu tembakan dengan akurasi yang sempurna.  
  
Ia tahu pelurunya akan mengenai bagian sayap sang pencuri, karena mencari tangan dan kaki tidak menjamin keselamatan Anzu.  
  
BRAK!  
  
Adonis tetap berlari, dengan juniornya yang selalu tersenyum di belakang, walaupun ia tahu lawannya itu mendapatkan pendaratan yang tak mulus. Berhubung itu satu-satunya cara agar sang pencuri terkejar, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Anzu tidak terluka parah akibat jatuhnya ia.  
  
Jatuhnya si Phantom Thief adalah di sela-sela gedung yang lebih pendek dan Adonis yakin bahwa kriminal selihai itu tak mungkin mati dengan segala trik-trik cerdasnya. Bagi Adonis, ia hanya memutus jalur udara baginya, sisanya ia akan mengandalkan kakinya yang terkenal paling cepat seantero kepolisian. Tak berarti ia tidak percaya diri kalau harus berhadapan dengan para kriminal, malah dia tak pernah menemukan orang yang tak terkejar olehnya.  
  
"Dash, dash!" Terdengar suara kegirangan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Langkah cepat Adonis tak membuat junior di belakangnya tertinggal jauh; bukan karena Adonis memperlambat larinya melainkan detektif berbadan kecil itu lah yang lebih cepat dari detektif bahkan polisi rata-rata.  
  
Kain putih yang terkoyak membuat mata Adonis lebih fokus. Lalu denting seng tangga menjauh, memelan. Gedung di hadapannya diapit oleh tangga menuju ke atap datarnya. Polisi itu bergegas melangkah ke arah tangga, cepat, makin cepat. Seperti hewan buas yang terasah semangatnya begitu mengendus aroma mangsa.  
  
DOR- DANG!  
  
Dua tembakan, yang, untung saja, berhasil dihindari Adonis. Jujur saja, yang barusan di luar ekspektasi--tetapi refleks cekatannya telah membantu banyak.  
  
Adonis kembali menyusuri tangga sambil waspada akan tembakan-tembakan selanjutnya. Lalu, mendekat! Ia dapat melihat Anzu dan penculik itu dengan jelas. Ekstremitas panjangnya pasti kini dapat meraih--  
  
-xXx-  
  
ZRAK!  
  
Jubah putih berkibar itu sudah berhasil masuk ke sergapan sang polisi tan. Anzu juga hampir jatuh ke dekapannya jika saja   sang Phantom Thief tak segera menariknya, sedikit melemparkannya ke arah atap. Langkah cepat membuat mereka segera sampai di destinasinya, ujung tangga telah dipijak mereka berdua. Angin malam yang menusuk membuat tenggorokannya agak tercekat.  
  
"Adonis-kun!" Anzu mencoba menjerit sambil mengulurkan tangan... yang dihalang-halangi penculiknya itu.  
  
"Ah, ya ampun..." senyum kecil serta gumaman dari pria berjubah putih yang mendekapnya.  
  
Lalu segalanya terasa begitu cepat.  
  
"Anzu!" Adonis yang menerkam ke arah mereka. Melompat yang diakselerasi dengan larinya. Gerik-geriknya seperti ingin menimpa pencuri kelas kakap tersebut agar dapat tertangkap sepenuhnya.  
  
Tapi tidak semudah itu. Satu, dua, berderap dengan sepatu yang berwarna senada dengan kostumnya, lalu ia melepaskan pegangannya dari Anzu, seperti melepaskan beban agar pelariannya memudah.  
  
Satu jengkal, tan dan putih, angin malam pun memainkan perannya.  
  
Tubuh Anzu yang dilepaskan begitu saja menabrak tubuh Adonis, lalu tiupan angin menerbangkan topi putih anggota Knights itu. Pirang yang mencolok di kegelapan malam. Lalu pirang itu segera terjun bebas dari gedung yang tingginya tak kurang dari 30 meter itu. Sementara, manik emas Adonis membulat.  
  
Di antara sekon-sekon yang mendebarkan itu, Anzu mendengar.  
  
"Narukami Arashi!"  
  
"A-ah, sampai jumpa lagi, Adonis-chan."  
  
ZYUU--  
  
Sang pria berjubah putih pun hilang ditelan angin.  
  
"Ado-chan-senpai! Berhasil kah, daze?" Tenma baru saja menginjakkan kaki di atap. Adonis menengok ke arahnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Anzu, menimbulkan desahan dari sang detektif.  
  
"Sayang sekali, daze... Tidak tertangkap, ya. Memang sesuai namanya, ya, Tempesta dari Knights memang sangat cepat--"  
  
"Narukami Arashi."  
  
"Eh? Arashi-chan-senpai kenapa daze?"  
  
Keduanya bertatapan. Ah, aura yang agak memberat ini. Anzu baru saja ingat, bahwa Adonis pernah cerita akhir-akhir ini ada teman satu almameter--satu ekskul bahkan--yang sering mengajaknya minum. Lalu, Tenma juga, kaki-kaki cepatnya itu ia dapatkan dari berlatih bersama Adonis semenjak masa-masa remajanya--Anzu juga pernah dengar Tenma merupakan junior Adonis sejak SMA.  
  
... Mereka bertiga saling kenal, kalau tak mau dibilang akrab--atau dekat.  
  
"Anggota Knights kode Tempesta, nama asli: Narukami Arashi. Aku yakin. Postur, rambut, dan gerakannya." Adonis mengucap tegas. Rambutnya terbelai sepoi angin, namun pandangannya fokus kepada manik Tenma. Sejenak bagai memaksa napas untuk berhenti.  
  
"... Umh. Nanti profilnya akan kucek di database kependudukan."  
  
Malam ini berakhir dengan angin yang berdansa di atas atap dan suasana yang tak kalah dingin.

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin akan dibuat versi panjangnya--yang berfokus tak hanya kepada anak rikujoubu tapi anak Knights dan polisi-polisi secara keseluruhan... 
> 
> ... tapi mager yha #dipukul


End file.
